


Value of Ordinary

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Through an unorthodox method, immortality is within reach. However, Marisa's potential gateway could jeopardize all of her interpersonal relationships.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Kirisame Marisa & Morichika Rinnosuke, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Kirisame Marisa/Patchouli Knowledge
Kudos: 9





	1. Harvest

_Immortality._

The word elicits numerous possibilities. from the onset, it's a contradiction of "mortality". Humans have long sought to prevent their eventual demise. Tyrants, royality, magicians. Examples of the numerous groups whom sought to cheat death. Within Gensokyo, there are numerous individuals whom managed this feat thought to be impossible.

 _Youkai magicians._ These individuals dedicated their whole life to magics believed to be heretical, black arts which completely rewritten their entire existence. contrary to their origin, the majority of researchers in the caste are generally reserved.

 _Hermits._ Are beings endowed with supernatural abilities acquired through religious devotion. They may live for thousands of years, yet they are not truly immortal. Hermits spend most of their days reciting sutras every sunrise and sunset. They consume very little food and those older than 500 only have to ingest mist and haze to survive. Occasionally (about once every century), an assassin from Hell will attack the hermit. If the hermit has slacked off even the slightest in their training, the hermit will not be able to fight them off and will fall to hell.

While this proposition seemed appealing, the thought of constant religion made the subject's skin crawl. Strict structure was never a possibility within her lifetime, not to mention the possibility of demon attacks.

There was finally one more method however, the _hourai elixir._

A concoction dreamed up by one Eirin Yagokoro. Directly influenced by Kaguya Houraisan. The creation of which upset the balance of lunar society. Ironic, isn't it? Long lived, pure beings rendered impure by the mere mention of death. Much like a child's denial during a funeral. The subject didn't care much for purity or other meaningless supersitions.

The subject seated in front of Alice Margatroid and Patchouli Knowledge, her "colleagues" for lack of a better term. For whatever reason, the aforementioned belonged to the _youkai magician_ group. Margatroid's dwellings were sickly sweet, the atmosphere resembling an elder's hospitable manner, constantly smelling of tea and confections, several antique decorative clocks aligning the walls as well as a fireplace by the corner. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to say the pair "tolerated" the subject, Kirisame Marisa.

Between the numerous bouts of break ins and stolen property, the caviler attitude towards research and _danmaku_ duels. The pair of youkai would have much reason to dislike the female of short stature before them. However, they don't.

That same flawed humanity was Kirisame's charm. There wasn't an idle moment around Kirisame, her exuberant personality the cause of much fanfare around Gensokyo.

So, when Kirisame gave news of her plan to join their ranks, there would definitely be objection. "You plan to replicate the hourai elixir?" Margatroid inquired, setting her platter upon the roundtable the trio sat.

Marisa stood triumphant. "Yep!"

Knowledge scoffed, immediately skeptical of Kirisame's claim. "The only individual with the knowledge of the elixir is Yagokoro, and I'm certain she's not too keen on divulging the recipe, especially to you."

Marisa smirked. "That's why I got this!" Reaching into her satchel, retrieving a red mass of flesh, almost perfectly preserved, placing it onto the table. "It's Mokou's liver! They say if you consume the liver of an immortal, you live forever!"

Knowledge and Margatroid immediately looked towards the pulsating mass of flesh with disgust. "Please, put that away!" The pair screeched in unison.

"Suit yaself!" Marisa said, placing the liver back to where it once was.

"Kirisame." Alice said, her expression dour. "Are you sure about this?"

"About what? Gettin jealous?" Kirisame's demeanor coy.

"About turning immortal."

"Don't ya want me to be around forever? To be there no matter what? To be there for my healing magic whenever ya in need?"

Tears swelled in Margatroid's eyes. "No, that's not what I mean at all..." The puppeteer's body language becoming more and more frantic as her body began shaking. "You could lose your humanity, lose the empathy that gravitated me towards you all those years ago. Do you know why Hakurei tolerates me? Because I don't show my face in the human village often." A torrential downpour across her features.

Marisa reached for the puppeteer's hand, grasping the appendage in a sensual manner. "Don't worry about me, Alice."

Patchouli interjected. "Of course, informing your associates you plan to gain immortality by consuming an immortal's vital organ would be cause for alarm, Kirisame."

Marisa emerged from her seating, leaning forward with a kiss to Margatroid's forehead. "The next time I see you, I'll be a real magician."

****

Kirisame returned to her bedroom, living around tens of feet across from Margatroid within a youkai dense forest has upsides, after all.

As Marisa undressed, she immediately recounted the method by which she retrieved the organ. It was during a gathering within the walls of Eientei. However, for whatever reason, Mokou and Marisa opted to consume hallucinogenic substances deep within the forest.

Mokou and Marisa were always friendly with one another, in spite of the phoenix's distant personality. Fujiwara always lent an ear to those with a conversation to hold.

"So." Mokou began. "You're finally going for it? Becoming immortal?"

Marisa smiled. "Yep!"

Mokou sat there, intrigued. "You know, maybe it's just the drugs, but I have I feeling I can provide a shortcut."

"What do ya mean?"

"I can give you one of my organs, whoever consumes the liver of an immortal and deemed worthy will be blessed with eternal life."

Marisa laughed. "C'mon Mokou. I know we're high, but ya don't have to joke that hard!"

Mokou smirked. "You've always been charitable Kirisame, ever since you and your puppeteer companion faced down Houraisan."

"Is that it? Because ya like me?"

"It gets boring."

"Well then, I don't think Eirin will wanna opera-" Marisa's sentence cut short as Fujiwara entrusted an organ to Kirisame, utilizing her left hand to puncture her abdomen, staining her ripped clothing with blood. The resulting flesh wound immediately healing as if there was a gap in a body of water, as the immortal reached within her abdomen to retrieve the liver, with a method not unlike plucking a ripened fruit. "Here you go."

"T-Thanks." Marisa stammered, placing the mound of flesh within her satchel as she promptly stood up.

Mokou smirked, what once was a gaping hole on her stomach became exposed skin, the giant tear in her clothing the only indication the transaction took place. "Enjoy responsibly."

Marisa brandished her broom and hurriedly made preparations for flight, immediately leaving the forest. "Before ya know it, I'll be immortal!" The declaration making an echo as it boomed throughout the forest.

Mokou looked upwards, staring behind Marisa as she slowly turned into silhouette illuminated by the moon, promptly going into a hearty laugh.

 _"This human, who prided herself on how ordinary she was, willingly wants to suffer my curse? The endless boredom, the near constant need of injury just to remember my existence?"_ The whole exchange resembling a farce of the highest caliber.

_"Let's see if she's worthy."_


	2. Rejection

Marisa stared at the liver, for whatever reason, Kirisame arranged the organ on a platter, complete with silverware and a glass filled with water onto her desk within her bedroom/laboratory. Mushrooms, "borrowed" items and research documents strewn throughout what would otherwise be mundane dwellings.

"A bit raw, huh?" Marisa remarked, gazing at her meal. "It's now or never!" Marisa exclaimed, puncturing the flesh with a fork before attempting to devour the contents hastily.

The bites were sickening, blood surrounded Kirisame's orifice as a wet chewing resulting in numerous fibers tearing apart. Ingesting each and every bite as they went down like human excrement coated in iron.

Marisa wanted to puke. She ingested human flesh, and for what? Fujiwara could be pulling a prank on her for all she knew. But the excruciating minutes were over, and she was now finally an immortal. _"No longer ordinary..."_ She pondered, as she made the obvious observation as a method to save face, as she just performed a ghoulish act with the sole purpose of rejecting her humanity.

Marisa promptly grabbed the cup of water with her left hand, gulping it down in one motion as she rubbed her mouth with the right. "Time to get some sleep, tomorrow I probably won't need it!"

Having already changed into a nightgown, Marisa entered her bedding, wrapping her blanket around herself to provide warmth.

Closing her eyes, Marisa hurried off to dream. She was now free of mortal restraints, after all. The moonlight wrapping around her comatose form.

****

My tongue is sucked on, then my lips and nipples, haphazardly. I feel hands on my breasts, her groin region rubbing against my precious thing. A woman is straddling me, her gaze filled with contempt. The sensation sends a shiver down my spine. It’s so repetitive, The friction, pleasure and pain, feels so ephemeral, yet magnificent all the same. Why was I in this situation again? That's right, the explanation becomes clearer and clearer.

However, I don't want this to end. The woman's smooth brown hair was within my grasp, holding her head lower and lower until her breath hit my face, the smell of inebriation obvious.

I didn't care, I deeply tasted her mouth again as I simultaneously wanted to release my affection within the palm of her hand, immediately bucking my hips as discharge coated her right extremity.

The woman hovered over me, her amber eyes filling my gaze.

Soon enough, I felt two hands cover my throat, grasping as hard as they could, tears dripping upon my face.

_"How dare you, how fucking dare you."_

I wanted to cry or whimper in pain, but couldn't. Such thoughts were impossible in my new condition.

The woman wanted me dead, no matter what.

****

Marisa abruptly awakened from her once peaceful slumber. _Apparitions... It feels like ghosts are haunting me... The ghosts of Alice, Patchy, Reimu, Flan, Kourin... All staring at me with dead eyes..._

Marisa looked to her left and noticed something on the window of the room. Two porcelain eyes staring directly into her soul.

Believing the sight to be a hallucination, Marisa attempted to regain her bearings, looking downwards.

Marisa looked downwards at her abdomen, the contents of her body were laid bare for all to see, every vital piece of machinery which powered the now failing engine known as her body. _"W-What is this? I can see everythin!"_ The hallucination resembling the results of a surgical incision.

Kirisame's thoughts were cut short by another puking fit, blood and bile in equal measure emerging as the contents of her stomach exited her body.

Marisa cried, consciousness fading from her body as it continually failed. _"I'm sorry..."_

****

I'm impaled as a penis enters within me, it's owner the male I'm currently straddling.

 _"Hey, Kourin? Aren't ya enjoyin my new body?"_ I exclaim, referring to the male currently within my being. Cold, bespectacled eyes.

I increase my rhythm, bouncing my hips more and more in order to gain any response from the man below me, nothing.

I begin crying, laid upon the male. _"Kourin, c'mon! I became perfect for you, and only you! We can be happy forever!"_

Almost as if in a matter of defiance, the man continued to remain silent, his nude body never falling to temptation. I fail to recognize my folly, the male never valued me for my physicality. The moment I rejected humanity was the moment I removed the only thing keeping him from total apathy.

****

Marisa awakened within a stark white room resembling an infirmary, laid on bedding that was not her own, looking downwards to reveal she was now clad within a simple white hospital robe. "Where am I?" Inquiring the figure seated next to her.

The figure was a mature, silver maned woman. Her garment a blue and red dress with matching nurse cap. "I'm Yagokoro, Kirisame,"

"Oh hey, Eirin..." Kirisame replied, barely uttering her statement as her voice was weak, whimpering.

"You shouldn't perform such recklessness, Kirisame. Ingesting the organs of an immortal was a form of public execution. You're lucky the puppeteer known as Margatroid kept you under close surveillance."

Marisa heeded those words, Fujiwara played her for the foolish magician she was. "Has she visited?"

Eirin shook her head vertically, indicating her answer. "Absolutely. However, you do have a visitor, Hakurei Reimu."

Of course, even if Kirisame genuinely achieved immortality, she would have to contend with Reimu. Becoming a youkai is just about one of the gravest sins within Gensokyo, after all. Complete immortality would mean complete and utter exile.

Eternal life, but without her.

_"Kirisame, I would like to show you something."_

Marisa blushed. "Yagokoro unbuttoned her dress to reveal her upper body, her black lace undergarments in full view. Numerous scars and deep cuts adorned her body. "These are the results of eternal life, the only one to have seen this is Lady Kaguya herself."

"I understand." The only response Kirisame could muster towards the grotesque display, Eirin buttoning her dress once again.

Yagokoro emerged from her seating, walking towards the doorway. "You're going to be here for a while, get used to it."

Within moments, Marisa looked up to see Reimu standing in the doorway to the infirmary, the aforementioned maiden attempting to hold her composure the best she could. "Kirisame... You're an idiot..."

"I unders-" Marisa's statement interrupted as Hakurei practically jumped into her arms, wailing in an undignified manner. “Why would you leave me behind... Tears ran down her cheeks as she clutched Marisa's gown. “I’m sorry I ignored you. I’m sorry I never realized your ambitions, and how much you stay under my shadow. Don't leave me to die alone!”

Marisa reciprocated Reimu's actions, holding the maiden in an embrace. "When I ate Mokou's liver, I dreamed... About us. We were makin love, but you hated it, you couldn't stand how you were going to die alone. How everything was meaningless. I was scared, because I would have to leave you."

The pair stared at one another, moments turned into seconds.

Reimu made the first move, closing her eyes as she connected lips with Marisa, Kirisame immediately opening her mouth as Reimu sucked on her partners tongue.

Alas, mortals have to breathe. Marisa and Reimu disconnected from one another, sharing an elongated gaze.

"Kirisame, your biggest strength is conquering adversity in spite of mortality."

Marisa smiled. "I love you, Reimu."

"That was obvious, idiot." Reimu placing a kiss upon Marisa's forehead.


End file.
